1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a packaged cosmetic product including dual windows for viewing the package contents and serving as a 3-dimentional logo.
2. The Related Art
It is well known to package cosmetics in clear glass or plastic containers which are then further encased in a paperboard or plastic carton. Occasionally windows are fashioned in the carton to allow prospective customers to view the cosmetic contents. Seldom are the windows utilized for purposes of an advertising logo or to provide an illuminated background for better viewing of the cosmetic product contents. The problem is especially relevant to transparent cosmetic liquids and gels.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a packaged cosmetic product featuring a windowed carton to allow prospective customers a better view of their purchase.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a packaged cosmetic product featuring a carton with windows serving as a 3-dimentional illuminated logo.